


if you were church

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Double Drabble, Flash Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: John stares at his wrist, at the black letters curling to life there.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	if you were church

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate prompt: You get your soulmate's name when you turn 18.

John stares at his wrist, at the black letters curling to life there.

The first letter, J, is proof against the thoughts he tells himself late at night.

_You don't deserve a soulmate._

The second letter, o, banishes another thought.

_Someone like you doesn't deserve love._

He huffs out a laugh when he sees. It's the same beginning as his own.

He closes his eyes to the rest of it, heart beating too fast in his chest. He tries to slow his breathing.

The possibilities crowd his mind ( _Johanna? Josh? Jocelyn? Joel?_ ) but none of them seem quite right.

_I've waited for so long to know who you are._

He can still feel it. Every letter etched into his skin feels like being saved.

Someone out there will love him even if he can never love himself.

It's only been half a minute at most, but it feels like hours have slipped by.

He opens his eyes.

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of it.

_Joseph._

And, of course it's not him. It can't be. Even he can't be _that_ fucked up, can he? Or maybe he is, because for a moment he wishes it _was_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing something out. Not sure about this one.
> 
> I was going to do a companion drabble where Joseph thinks he doesn't have a soulmate because his doesn't show up until John turns 18.


End file.
